Blood Brothers
by adrinpls
Summary: Darius and Draven are two of the most well-known Noxians of their generation. What madness will they bring to the Institute of War? Friends to be made, enemies to be hideously insulted, and many adventures await! OOC'ness. Slight AU. T for language and somewhat adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Brothers: First Light**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! I've always loved the blood brothers, Darius and Draven, since I am pretty damn good at both of them if I do say so myself. I really love their lore as well, since they as brothers are completely opposite to each other. I've always wanted to dive deeper into the story of the two together at the Institute of War. This story is totally gonna be different from what League is. For example, I'm going to make Renekton regain his sanity, albeit only somewhat. Anyhoo, Enjoy!**

It was a normal day for Darius. Wake up, yell at Draven to wake up, eat some breakfast with the other Noxians, exercise at the gym, get into a fight with the pussy of Demacia, have Katarina help Garen instead of him, fight in matches and finally, leave to do his own things. The elder of the brothers sat at the bench press, Ahri's new hit single playing over the intercom system. He grunted in exertion, trying his best to ignore the group of fangirls that had come to watch him lift and admire his body. Sweat dripped down his face and onto his simple black tee. Finished, Darius got up to finish his work out for the day-this was the girl's favorite part. Grasping his bag, he shot a glare at the Might of Demacia, who was staring at him with rage in his eyes while running endlessly on the treadmill (seriously, how does he run so much?). Darius swiftly opened the door to the Institute gym, a blast of cold air stealing his breath as his fan club faithfully followed. Entering a building called "Dunk'Em Darius," which was a basketball place owned by Swain, was open to him 24/7 to practice his guillotine of pure awesomeness. Of course, the hoops and balls were magically empowered to ensure that Darius didn't blast everything by a fierce backwards dunk. He smirked at the thought of it. Flipping a switch, Darius felt the sting in his eyes as the large court became visible, lights above coming on with a flash. He put his bag down on the stands, practicing for the Noxian bi-monthly basketball tournament, which was a series of 1 on 1 matches that occurred every two months. The victor was given bragging rights and one of Darius's prized basketballs (which no one has ever gotten so far). The last place loser, however, had to complete 1 task set to them by the victor, which, of course, was always Darius. It was hilarious to him to see Cassiopeia putting her tail in Garen's rear, even though everyone was disgusted. He made his little brother dress neatly in a suit he had purchased from Zac's shop, Zuits, and take Vayne out on a date. The "emo bitch," as Draven oh so fondly named her, was told that Draven would listen to everything she said. Ooh, boy did the night hunter have fun.  
Darius smiled. The tournament was tomorrow and he couldn't wait to kick everyone's ass again. As his fans cried out his name, Darius began to dribble his prized ball, the Dunkey, as he called it after one of his favorite summoners. The crowd began to chant his name, roaring for him to dunk the son of a ball into the net. He complied. He yelled out and jumped, feeling pure power flow through his veins as he smashed his ball into the hoop. Grasping his ball quickly, he jumped again to violently smash it whilst turning himself around, a pretty awesome sight. He jumped again, this time completely backwards and smashed the ball into the hoop and prepared for his second-to last one. Darius grinned and roared in power as he held the ball over his head in one arm, smashing it down with the force of a train.  
Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The indestructible hoop violently exploded in a flash of power, plastic and metal flying everywhere. "Qua-quadra kill?" Darius whispered out in outrage. He began to shake violently. "QUADRA KILL?" He roared as he picked up his ball. "NOOOOOOO!" his roar of rage echoed through the place as his fans looked on in horror. Never before has Darius failed to complete his classic finisher in every basketball game: the final half court leaping dunk. Darius grasped his ball and chucked it as hard as he could, screaming in rage as he stormed his way out of the court, not even bothering to take his bag. Fangirls flocked to the abandoned clothes, whispering amongst themselves and breathing in his glorious, arousing sweat.  
-Miles away-  
Urgot was playing some basketball to try and finally beat Darius. He lined up a perfect shot and let it fly, only to have a random ball fly out of the blue, smashing into his airborne ball and continuing to smash Urgot in the face. His ball fell, a perfect shot ruined. 'D-damn you, Darius...' he thought as the world went dark for our favorite spider-legged, ugly sagging pile of flesh.  
-Draven-  
Draven was sitting at the community basketball court, just admiring the view of himself from a mirror and was stroking his awesome hair. "Damn, I'm good!" he said as he grinned wildly, his perfect teeth showing as he grasped one of his brother's basketballs."Hey Draven!" a voice called out. He turned to see the new guy, Sol, standing there at one of the courts with some other people. "D'you wanna play some basketball with us?" Draven grinned even more. This was his time to shine. "Sure thing!" he called back and strolled over. Now, Draven wasn't arrogant about his skill for no reason. Since he was Darius's brother and partner in training, Darius had forced onto him his regime of awesome dunking skills as well as basketball skills.  
The group split into two teams: Sol was the first team captain with Jax, Varus (whom Sol had somehow managed to get to come out of his room), Lee Sin (whom Sol insisted that this would help him even more with his blindness), and none other than Draven. The other team consisted of Zed, Hecarim, Kha Zix, Graves, and Talon. Since Sol "clearly was at a disadvantage," according to Kha Zix, Sol started off with the ball. Sol checked it with Zed, swiftly passing it to Jax, who caught the ball in one hand and spun it on his finger as he jumped over our favorite pony. Kha Zix jumped up to intercept it, batting the ball out of his hand and stealing it. Kha threw it to Talon, who dispersed into shadows as Lee Sin smashed the ground, immediately spotting the invisible assassin. He crippled Talon as he dragon kicked the ball out of his hand, letting Varus take the ball. Varus lined up a perfect shot, only to be rammed into by Hecarim. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Sol roared as Hecarim laughed wildly. "RULES ARE FOR PUSSIES!" he yelled back as Varus gingerly got up, angry. Varus threw tendrils of corruption, locking down Hecarim as Sol jumped to the stuck horse. He grasped the ball and jumped, only to see that Zed was in front of him all of a sudden. Sol kept dodging Zed's fierce swipes as he tried to pass. Zed punched Sol in the stomach as Zed stole the ball, passing it to Graves. Graves jumped, lining a perfect 3 pointer and sinked it with ease.  
"3 to 0!" Graves said happily as he grinned. Sol snarled as he got up. "Fine then! Play DIRTY!" Sol roared as he activated his ult on every single enemy there. All of them suddenly got slowed and were incredibly weak. Sol tossed it to Draven, who grinned. Draven ran to the end of the other side of the court, waiting for an amazing throw. He lobbed it, his perfect aim not failing. The ball sailed through the air, dropping neatly through the hoop with a clean "swoosh." "3 to 3, ya dipshits!" Sol yelled as he high fived his team.  
"What's this?" A voice called out as everyone turned to see the new challenger. "Hey bro," Draven grinned as he waved to his sibling. "Just a friendly basketball game." Darius grinned. "Let me play," he said. "Me versus all of you."  
They looked at each other in amazement. "His ego is bigger than his brother's," Jax stated as they nodded. Darius started with the ball as the other 10 people got ready. "You ready for this?" he said. "Oh, and it's winner's ball. Whoever scores starts with it next."  
They nodded as Darius prepared to begin. Roaring, he leaped up higher than anyone could see, a nifty trick he picked up from working out with his occasional lifting partner, Pantheon. The cool air contrasted the hot blood and energy coursing through him as he began to fall. Yelling loudly, he dropped like a Mercer dive bomb (for you prototype fans :D). Everyone below screamed in terror and began to scatter like the weak. With the force of a small nuke, Darius smashed the ball into the hoop and himself into the ground. The court exploded.  
Everyone became to surround the cloud of dust and debris, wondering if Darius could survive that. "Bro?" Draven called out, worried. There was silence as the dust began to settle. "So, the score's 3 to 0?" Darius called out as he climbed out from the jutting concrete shards. Blood covered his left leg and half of his face. There was a grin on his face. 'That was the best dunk ever.'

Hours Later  
"Hey bro!" Draven said to the bandaged figure.  
Darius looked up from his late night coffee. "Yeah?" he replied. "What's up?"  
Draven grinned. "So, you like any chicks here? I mean, I always see ya all alone and such," he said as he waved his arms for emphasis. "You see, the great Draven always has a girl in his arms...and his bed," he finished as he roared in laughter at his own clever joke.  
Darius smirked. "No, I don't think so," he calmly stated. "At least, not yet," he quietly ends.  
Draven felt pity for his older brother. Of course, it wasn't his fault that he didn't get any girls. Draven was certain Darius was good looking, he just had very little experience with girls, isn't really a romantic person and is pretty bad at showing emotions. "Well, tell ya what," he comments as he jumps enthusiastically in the air. "I got an idea."  
Darius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The brothers were making their ways around the Demacian bar, Draven grinning and winking at any female with a sizable chest and a hot body and Darius hulking in the back menacingly. Draven was talking to some blond girl at the bar while Darius was sitting in a red booth, watching T.V. No one dared bother the monster of a man, so there Darius sat undisturbed while Draven found his...fun... for the night.  
"Hey," a voice quietly stated as Darius turned to see a dark-blue headed girl with a bird sit down across from him. "Not from around here, are you?" she quietly stated.  
She stuck out her hand. "I'm Quinn. I'm a kinda new champion for the League," she said as her bird squawked. "And that's Valor."  
(A/N: In this story, Noxus and Demacia aren't constantly at war and currently are in a state of mutually agreed peace.)  
The eldest blood brother shook her hand. "Darius," he said in a calm yet commanding voice.  
She sat there with the silent man, wondering what his past was like. "So uh," she began awkwardly. "Not much of a talker, huh?"  
Darius smirked. "War tends to do that," he commented almost cynically. "Especially when you lead."  
She frowns. 'Obviously he's not Demacian, so he's obviously Noxian.' "You fought in the Ionian Invasion?"  
Darius nods. "General Darius," he states. "Also known as the Hand of Noxus, as my League title goes."  
Her eyes widened. She had been sitting and talking with the feared Hand of Noxus, yet he hasn't made a single move of violence against her. "So, uh," she coughs. "I guess you aren't as bad as what they say you are like."  
He looks at her curiously. "Oh? Now what do they say about me?"  
She starts to talk, blushing at his deep and masculine voice. "Well, apparently you're the man that single-handedly won multiple battles. You're the scourge of Demacian soldiers, the most brutal and cruel warrior, and the bane of women and children alike," she quietly states.  
Darius laughed. The rare sound reverberated through the ranger's mind as Darius settled, amused. "Well," he coughs. "I do believe the first half to be true," he says as he smirks. "The second half, well, you tell me."  
She nods, convinced. "Well, Sir Darius," she quietly states. "Thanks for talking with me," she says happily as Darius nods. "I don't exactly know many people here, so I'm glad to meet you," she stated. 'Even though I've been here for months,' she thought to herself glumly.  
"A good day to you as well, Quinn," he calmly replied as he looked towards the T.V. once more.  
"Um," Quinn's nervous voice called out. "Would you... Would you like to meet up some time for coffee?"  
Darius nodded. "Sounds good. This Saturday, perhaps 9:00 at the Justice square?"  
She nods and walks away. "Looking forward to it!" she happily said.

Darius smiled as he walked out of the bar with his brother. "Thanks," he calmly states. "Your plan worked. I don't know how you managed to get Quinn to come to me but-"  
"Quinn?" Draven asked. "Who's that?"  
Darius face-palmed.  
Next Day  
Darius awoke early for his daily 4 mile run. He winced at the bright light that the sun brought with it. Putting on his exercise garbs, he met with his brother for their morning jog. "Yo!" Draven saluted as he joined his older sibling. "Good morning, brother," Darius stated calmly as they both made their way out of the Noxian quarters. The silence was somewhat awkward as the brothers lightly ran in the crisp morning air, feeling the warm sun.  
The pair passed by various people in their path. Talon was furiously making out with Fiora, Garen was talking with Katarina while Lux was staring at her brother from a nearby bush, Tryndamere was spending quality time with his wife, Ashe, Syndra forced Zed to hold hands with Irelia, Leona and Pantheon talking over some breakfast, and finally, the demon incarnate himself, Teemo planting suspicious-looking plants in the garden.  
"Ten gold says I can hit the bastard from here," Draven quipped to the passing Jax, who laughed. Darius smirked. Of course, he hated no one more than he hated Teemo. The little bugger was the most annoying person to lane against, of course.  
"You're on," Darius quietly stated as Draven looked at him in shock. "Wow, man. Never thought you'd make bets, but, uh," Draven grinned," you're on."  
The pair stopped as Draven summoned one of his axes thanks to the enchantments on them. 'They will always come back to you,' the summoner had said to the executioner. Draven lined up the shot, hurling the wicked blade towards the scuttling sack of shit. "Augh!" Teemo screamed as a blade tore through his body and left his intestines spilling on the floor. "Why, me..." Teemo whispered," again..." he stated as he died for the six-hundredth time that month.  
The day continued on as usual as Darius prepped for the tournament that evening. Finally, the time came for our favorite dunker as he rushed into Dunk'em Darius. He was the first one there, as usual. Getting ready, he did some stretches as people started to come in.  
"Garen, Xin Zhao, Ziggs, Leblanc(Darius was confused what the lithe and incredibly attractive woman was doing here), Draven, Graves, Twisted Fate, Galio, Talon, Katarina, Shen, Kennen, Zed, Wind Guy, Riven, Me, Tryndamere, Sol, Sejuani and Olaf," Darius muttered to himself. 'Interesting match ups Swain picked,' he mused as he sat on the sideline chairs designated for the players.  
The crowds began to fill as the day fell into evening, the sun setting lazily on the horizon. Finally, the time came for the tournament. "Welcome, champions, summoners and random citizens alike!" Swain called from a platform on the court. The magical spell woven into his...black snowcone was it?... amplified his voice to a boom. Cheers erupted from the previously idle crowd. "Time for our fifth bimonthly Basketball tournament to begin! Our dunk master would like to speak a few words to commemorate this event."  
Darius stepped onto the stage in his traditional basketball outfit. "Welcome! Time to dunk, smash, shoot and steal our way to viktory!" A lone purifier scowled. He lifted up the dunk master trophy with one of his prized basketballs neatly sitting in the cup. "The winner of today's tournament will receive my title as dunk master and also get one of my prized basketballs," he paused to let the crowds roar. "Let the tournament begin!"  
He stepped off the stage after exchanging glances with Swain. With a nod, he walked to his seat. The grin on his face grew larger and larger with each passing second.  
'I can't wait.'

**There you fools go! How'd you like it? You know what to do. Review, favorite, follow and all that stuff.  
-adrin**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Brothers 2: Prelims

The tournament had begun, crowds of citizens and summoners alike cheering for their favorite champions from the stands. Swain sat at the head of a table, seated by the sideline of the warmly lit basketball court.

"Preliminary rounds: 2 versus 2 matches. The winning team proceeds to the next round. Games go up to twenty-one points, loser's ball. Any magic that affects your opponent is prohibited," Swain spoke into his microphone, his blown-up voice overcoming the ear-splitting roar or people. "First match is Garen and Ziggs on blue side. Leblanc and Xin Zhao are opposing them on the purple team. Give it up for the first match!" He spotted people paying his agents for better seats, which amused the grand general. 'Hehe, more money for me...'

Garen and Ziggs stood from their benches and walked on to their side of their court. Well, in Zigg's case, he did his usual frolicky walk. Leblanc daintily made her way to her side, dressed in actually modest sports attire. Xin Zhao was marching next to her, ready to win now.

Darius, of course, did the job of tossing the jump ball. It was one of the many perks to being dunkmaster. He nodded at the deceiver and gave a respecting glance at the spearman. With a glance at the sphere of rubber and gas in his hand, he heaved it up and casually jogged back to his seat.

Xin Zhao managed to grasp the ball, falling from the jump as he landed on his feet. With a roar, he heaved the ball across the court, toward his own net. The crowd was shocked at the random and seemingly pointless move. Suddenly, Leblanc had appeared and taken the ball, dribbling it with a smile. Garen roared as he turned around, charging at the woman. Ziggs bounced around, keeping Xin Zhao busy.

Leblanc just disappeared once more. Garen came to a halt as he turned around in confusion. There was a blare as the horn blew, signaling that a point was scored. "What?" he gasped as he saw Leblanc giggling, tossing the ball to him from under Garen's own net.

Garen grimaced. 'I hate mages,' he grumbled to himself as he suddenly thought of a flash of light in his mind. 'Nevermind,' he sighed.  
-Elsewhere-  
Lux felt spite towards her brother all of a sudden. She recoiled at her own feelings, surprised.  
-On the Court-  
Ziggs had checked the ball with the seneschal of Demacia. Xin turned around to look at Leblanc as they exchanged a nod. Suddenly, there was another blare. Everyone was in shock as the ball fell to the ground. Turns out, Ziggs had a really good throwing arm. "Good job, friend," Garen smiled as he patted the crazed yordle on his cap-covered head. Ziggs grinned madly as he cackled with glee. Another perfect toss.

The scoreboard continued to change until the score was 20 to 19. Garen's team was in possession of the ball as he dribbled it furiously, charging across the court. He knew that he had to make this, as they were down 1 point. His hair was damp, only somewhat sweaty. Thank god he was one of the best runners in the fucking world. Garen breathed in deeply, taking in his surroundings like a true general of Demacia. 'Xin will expect me to flank his left... push the right around but circle back. Pass to Ziggs. Ziggs go right, I flank deceiver. Ziggs goes for throw.'

In his mind, Garen felt that this couldn't go wrong. He smiled to himself. The battle was won.

...That is, of course, until Xin Zhao spun violently in a circle and knocked the ball away. The man fell to the floor, the effort to create such a wind pressure without a spear taking a toll on him.

Garen's eyes widened as the ball bounced off the rim precariously. The world slowed as he knew what he had to do. Leblanc was flying in from the side, distorting the area around her. Garen jumped. He jumped as hard as his runner legs could. With a flourish, he grasped his hand around the brownish-red ball. He knew what he had to do. 'For Demacia,' he called in his mind, summoning the honor and righteous fury he brought upon his enemies.

"JUSTICE!" he roared as he fiercely brought down his hand from over his head, a flash of energy sending a shockwave through the air. The field distorted everyone's vision as the ball tore through the hoop, Garen's hand taking the entire hoop with him.

"...Winner, Garen and Ziggs," Swain called out in an uncertain voice, somewhat amused and shocked at the same time.

Garen and Darius exchanged glances as the fatigued Demacian sat down. "Quite an interesting dunk," Darius commented. "I must compliment your form."  
Garen looked in surprise at the hulk of a man. "Thank you?" confused. Darius was never friendly.  
Darius nodded and turned, watching the matches to come.

-Hours Later-

Darius was bored by the matches that passed. Sure, one of them was a complete sweep, as Draven and Graves's accuracy with their hand was impeccable. But holy frickin' hell in the butt, was Shen, Kennen, Katarina and Talon's match the stupidest shit in the world. What was supposed to be a basketball game turned out to be a sharp-object throwing contest. Darius almost weeped at the sight of the remains of his ball. Thankfully, being the super-duper manly man he is, he only sniffled a lot (and maybe a few tears... but I'm not allowed to say that, since he's gonna kill me if I d-*crash*).

Finally, his match came. He was teamed up with Zed, one of the few Ionians he respected. He exchanged a hand shake with the master of shadows and turned to see the wind guy teamed with the annoying-as-hell broken sword girl or whatever the hell her name was. 'Sigh,' Darius...well...sighed, I guess.

Swain did the honors of tossing the ball in the air, Darius feeling his blood boil. He jumped for it, the guy named Yasuo doing the same. Darius turned violently, shielding the ball with his body as he tipped it towards his team mate. Zed caught the ball and disappeared into the shadows. "Wow," Riven yelled. "That's not fair at all!" Zed reappeared next to her, just to mock her and poked her in the back. Disappearing once more, Zed dodged and weaved in between Riven and Yasuo, running to their hoop. Darius dashed to the opposite side of the court, waiting for a chance to help. Zed suddenly made a pass, bouncing it off the backboard as Darius lept up and smashed the ball into the hoop.

The match continued like this until the other team lost in a crushing 21-2 defeat. Darius nodded at the Master of shadows as he took a seat.

The next match had started, the newly minted Noxian colonel standing with Tryndamere. Sol grinned as his menacing eyes flashed. Tryndamere cracked his knuckles as Sol cracked his neck. Sejuani cracked her back. Olaf reached down to his foot and cracked his pinkie toe. "What?" he said when he noticed everyone looking at him funny." My pinkie toe feels a lil' sore."

Darius tossed the ball as the agile and speedy Sol took the ball, suddenly appearing behind Sejuani with it. With a flourish, he spun in the air as he tossed the ball behind his back, the ball falling into ''nothin' but net.'' Sol landed on a knee and a foot, grinning wildly to the crowds. He took a bow and walked to their side of the court. Sejuani and Olaf growled in anger. They hated fancy and tricky fools like him.

"Nope," Tryndamere grinned in laughter as he spun by and took the ball. Sejuani was not very good on her feet apparently. He tossed the ball in a ferocious underhand swipe as Sol took the ball. Olaf roughly dashed into him, punching his face and took the ball as he ran once more, tossing the ball easily into the other hoop.

Sol got up from the floor and massaged his nose. "Grrr," he gritted his teeth as Sol decided to play dirty as well. Knocking the ref out, a livid Tryndamere joined Sol in the fray. Sol snarled at the other pair as Tryndamere glanced at him. Sol nodded back as Tryndamere prepared himself.

Sol menacingly put something on his hands, a pair of brass knuckles in his fists. Thank god he loved hand-held weapons. Sol appeared behind Olaf with a flash and unleashed a flurry of ferocious fists to Olaf's chest. Thank god he learned martial arts from Lee Sin, his spiritual mentor. Tryndamere tackled the berserker into the floor and kicked him in the ribs as Sol easily put another ball in the net. There was a whistle as Sejuani called her boar to her, the behemoth making its way to the court.

Darius glanced at Swain. 'He has no intentions of stopping this,' Darius noticed, amused. He looked on at the grand spectacle.

Sejuani rushed the barbarian king as Tryndamere jumped to the side. Sejuani had the ball on the end of a rope as she swung it over her head, hurling it into the other net. By this time, Sol and the now-awake Olaf were in an all-out brawl. Sol summoned his blades as Olaf unsheathed an axe that he kept... who knows where.

The locked blades as Tryndamere and Sejuani continued to battle it off for the ball. Swain finally called the match. "It's a tie," he grumbled, annoyed with the outcome. "All four of you will proceed to the next round."

The four mentioned looked at eachother and stopped attacking one another. Sol helped up Olaf as he bumped knuckles with Tryndamere, high-fiving Sejuani. Darius couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at the situation. It was almost like it was staged...

'No, couldn't be. Swain and I are the only ones who knew the game roster,' Darius reasoned. 'Maybe they just are good friends?'

"Thank you for attending today's Preliminary game series! We hope to see you tomorrow for the second round of matches!"

Garen was walking home with his little sister, who was gushing with admiration and bouncing around in joy. He recalled talking to Katarina at the tournament, eyeing his younger sister.

-Flashback-

_"Hey Garen," Katarina had said. The sweaty might of Demacia turned to see the Noxian assassin sit next to him, Talon moving away towards a certain fencer. "You're sister... She's an odd one huh?" she commented as she gestured towards Lux in the crowd, who was screaming what seemed to be 'Garen,' and was holding a plastic model of Garen's sword._

_Garen shrugged. "Yeah, well, sibling love right?" he gave a small smile. Katarina laughed and grinned. "I think it's a little more than that."_

-End Flashback-

"I'm so proud of you, bro!" she had squealed in delight. "I love you so much. You're mine forever," she giggled as she embraced him.

Garen winced. 'I guess that's what Kat meant when my sister is crazy for me. Oh dear god. How do I break this with without killing myself...'

"Hey, Lux," Garen started. She looked at him, her blue eyes sparkly. "...n-never mind," he weakly said as he looked away. Lux held his hand and skipped, not paying any attention to his slip up of words. Garen sighed as he speeded up to keep up with his strange sister.

Katarina sat down next to her adoptive brother. "Hey," she greeted as Talon nodded and lifted up his mug of beer. "Hey," he responded as he introduced the woman next to him. "I'm pretty sure you know Fi," he affectionately said as the woman blushed at his pet name for her. "Hush, Talón," she said in a commanding voice. "I told you not to call me zat in public," she reprimanded as Talon grinned. "I do apologize, dear mistress. Please forgive this lowly street trash," he sarcastically responded as Fiora grinned.

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "So, I never knew you guys were a thing," she commented as she waved the bar tender for a drink. Talon nodded. "Yeah, it only happened recently. Funny story though..."

-12 days 138 cups of various alcohol ago-

_"Hey Talon," Cassiopeia said to the only man she was close to. "Why don't you ever date someone?"_

_Talon raised an eyebrow. "Assassins have no time for love, Cass. Besides..." he trailed off. "I already have my eyes on someone." The snakey lady giggled as she pressed the question. "Who? I can't believe that the infamous blade's shadow is in loooooove," she mocked as Talon scowled._

_Cass continued. "Oh come on Tal, don't be like that. Here, tell you what. Since it's a time of peace, I'm sure you're free to date. I'll set you up with this girl you like!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Talon gave a small smile. He couldn't stay upset at the girl who was like his younger sister. 'I'm glad she's finally happy,' he thought. 'I guess I might as well try this.'_

-End Flashback-

"And yeah," he finished. Katarina smiled. "That's cute," she commented as she high-fived Talon. "Congrats for scoring such a babe," she laughed as Fiora grinned as well. The bar was filled with their joy and laughter, the night winding away in the mugs of bubbly drinks.

**That's it for this chapter! Goodness, it's been a while since I've written such in such a happy fashion. Favorite, follow and stuff! I need some ideas for this story to survive.  
-adrin**


End file.
